ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Ultimate Infinity/Captain Jake
'''Captain Jake '''is one of the 3 main characters of Disney Ultimate Infinity and he comes in the starter pack alongside Sally Acorn and Indiana Jones representing both of the ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates ''and ''Peter Pan ''franchises. Background Jake is a young pirate who was given the task to protect Never Land with his crew while Peter Pan left the island to explore the outside world. Before Peter left, Jake was given a wooden sword made from the Forever Tree in Never Land with special abilities so he can be a good leader. In the special Jake's Never Land Rescue, the sword mysteriously disappear with the threat of Never Land disappearing as well. Later during his adventure to save Never Land Jake is bestowed with theDestiny Sword by the newly grown Forever Tree. Skill Tree Note: The Skill Tree and his attack abilities shown in-game are similar to the abilities and skill tree from the console versions in the 2nd Marvel Ultimate Alliance game. Regular Attacks *Sword Slash: He uses the sword to slash enemies at the left/right sides. *Sword Jump: He uses the sword while jumping and then falls down to attack the opponent. *Sword Spin Dash: He first jumps twice, grabs the sword and then does a Spin Dash. *Skull and Bone Stomp: He does this dance nearby at the enemy then the ground shakes. *Punch: he does a powerful punch at the left/right at the enemy. *Dance Kick: he does a powerful dance music at the enemy. *Sword Swing: He swings his sword nearby at the enemy. Ranged Attack *Shocking Shot: He shots flashing lasers at the opponent while using his sword. *Musical Discharge: While he plays his electric guitar, he gives very loud noise at the enemy. *Thunder Sound: Same as Musical Discharge but much more louder, longer, stronger and powerful. * Special Move *Guitar Music of Never Land: Jake plays his guitar, using shockwaves to defeat enemies around him. *Skull N Bone Pixie Rock Stomp: Jake does this dance while flying with the pixie dust and plays the electric guitar loudly at an army of enemies while dancing to it and then they're defeated. *Sword N Pixie Rock Stomp Clash: Similar to the 2nd Special Move but even more powerful and after he does the dance and before he plays the electric guitar, he uses his sword while he spins around and then later, he plays the electric guitar but even more louder then the army of enemies are dancing to it and then they're defeated. *Musical Thunder Pixie Sword Discharge: A combination of him flying while playing the guitar, shooting lasers at the enemies while an army of them are dancing to it, he spins around an army of enemies while holding the sword and afterwards, he gives very, very, very loud noise at an army of enemies while they dance to his music, they're beaten up by him. Health Upgrades *Fast Pirate: Increases Jake's running speed. *Health Regeneration: His minor part of his health gets Increased by Regeneration. *Musical Damage Increase: His damage from the Electric Guitar increases. *Neverland Warrior: TBD Alternate Forms W.I.P. Quotes *"Yo ho and let's Go!!!!" - first entrance line *"Time to get treasure hunting." - second entrance line *"I'm ready for an adventure, my mates!" - his third and final entrance line *"Captain Hook must be doing some pirate puzzle and I could solve this." - first line when he is about to solve a puzzle *"Oh boy, some treasure to get." - when he gets XP points/currency in the game *"Some gold doubloons I can get, there must be a way to solve a pirate puzzle." - second line when he is about to solve a puzzle *"Hey my royal matey, want some help?" - to Star Butterfly in the game **"Sure! After all, some help is what I need to solve my problems." - Star's interaction line to him *"Captain Hook must be something not good, maybe he's the one to get the treasure before me." - his first line when encountering a boss * More quotes to be added soon. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Disney Ultimate Infinity Category:Pirates